robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Mijinion
Infinity Mijinion is a Reploid based on a water-flea and one of the Nightmare Investigators from Mega Man X6. He was originally created by Gate for the purpose of test-piloting large manned weapons systems, but perished when one of his flight tests was sabotaged by Gate's former colleagues. Following the Eurasia Crisis, Mijinion was resurrected by Gate as one of the false investigators of the Nightmare phenomenon. Mijinion was built out of photoconductive materials that allowed him to analyse information and operate machinery with incredible speed and efficiency. Placed in charge of a weapons manufacturing facility, he went about constructing the giant Mechaniloid Illumina and planned on testing it against the Maverick Hunters. However, X/Zero was able to destroy it before Mijinion could unleash it. Mijinion was greatly upset by this loss and attacked, but would end up being destroyed himself. Abilities * 'Ray Arrow -' Infinity Mijinion fires a laser that travels slowly in the air. If X or Zero is positioned below this laser, it will quickly fall on them. If they are above this laser, it will fly straight up at them. X can copy this weapon and Zero gains the Rekkoha technique. * 'Luciferase -' Whenever he is hit with a slash attack, a successful Guard Shell reflection, or take away 1/4 of his energy, he will be deflected towards a wall and will almost always create a clone. These clones will constantly create destructible bubbles made of ooze. The clones can be destroyed with 4-5 Z-Buster shots or a lot of X-Buster shots, and the bubbles with almost anything. ** Each clone created by Infinity Mijinion will periodically lean forward and spit out about three to eight green bubbles (depending on level) that will float for a second and then fly at X or Zero. They can be destroyed with any attack; Shouenzan works especially well if you are cornered with them as Zero, and the Buster Plus part can aid the player greatly in destroying them as X (as can toggling Rapid Fire in the options menu). These bubbles can be reflected by Guard Shell as well. ** He leaves green energy balls in mid-air. Attacking these will cause them to extend green lines out horizontally, which are harmless. In fact, they can be grappled onto like ropes in the other stages. The green balls themselves are also harmless. * 'Charge Attack -' He will start to flash, and fire off a constant spread-shot of orange energy balls (these can't be reflected) while recovering energy. Unless the game is played on Xtreme mode or if the player is using the X-Buster against him, this attack will rarely be seen. * 'Giga Ray Arrow -' He will teleport to the top middle of the screen, then drop straight down and stab his tail into the ground. This will cause two orange energy balls to travel across the floor. With them will come a rain of Ray Arrows from the sky. These balls can be reflected by Guard Shell. Weakness The Guard Shell obtained from Shield Sheldon can reflect Mijinion's energy spheres back at him and cause heavy damage. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mega Man X Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots Category:War Machines Category:Reploids